Street Profits
by Babyface2216
Summary: Shutting down whenever he is near is the easiest thing to do. The last thing I want is to be made a fool of as he flirts with everyone around me, oblivious to how much I wish it were me he was focused on.


"Hello ladies and gents" the well-known voice of Montez Ford greeted as he waltzed over to us and slid into the booth beside Aliyah throwing his arm over her shoulder before he winked at Dakota. Rolling my eyes I stayed silent as everyone else greeted him in return. "What no love from La Vida Loca?" he pouted nudging my foot underneath the table until I looked at him. "Hi Montez" I returned blandly before my attention went to my drink and his went back to all the single females around the table. Little unknown fact about me, I have the biggest crush on the Street Profit founder. A well-known fact about Montez, he is the biggest flirt in the world. If you have two legs, a vagina and you're single he'll flirt with you. So obviously my little crush has gone no further than my head, my dreams and occasionally my shower or bed, but we won't get into that because it's only hopes and dreams. "Earth to Rosalie" Aliyah's voice shouted breaking me from my thoughts "Sorry, what?" I sighed looking up at the brunette who was frowning at me "I said you don't look very good. Are you okay?" she repeated all eyes on me "Oh yeah, I'm fine just tired" I faked a smile "Well, we can head out, we can hang out another night" Taynara suggested making me sigh inwardly "No. Just give me 5 minutes." I shrugged getting out of the booth and worming my way over to the bar. "What can I get you Doll Face?" the bartender asked sweetly "2 Red Bulls, a Jack and Coke and a shot of tequila" I listed off rolling my eyes at myself as I handed him my card and then tucked it back into my pocket once he handed it back. "Tired huh" Montez's voice sounded right by my ear as he sat beside me asking for another drink when the bartender handed me my stuff. "Yeah." I answered shortly opening the first Red Bull and chugging it. "Right, do you usually get tired as soon as I show up." He sighed lowly tipping the bartender before turning to face me. Rolling my eyes to myself I chugged my second Red Bull and then took my shot, standing up "Yeah. Sounds about right" I smirked waving him off and worming my way over to Aliyah, Dakota and Taynara on the dance floor. "HEY! YOU LOOK BETTER" Dakota shouted as I slid up to them and started dancing with them "YEAH. COUPLE OF RED BULLS AND A SHOT OF TEQUILA" I shrugged laughing at the looks on their faces. "WHATEVER AS LONG AS YOU'RE DANCING AND SMILING" Aliyah shouted before we went quiet just moving to the beat of the music.

Montez's POV

I had no idea what I did to Rosalie but she always just seemed down as soon as I appeared. It wasn't just tonight, the last few weeks it had been the same thing, as soon as I walked in a room she stopped smiling and laughing and just seemed sad. It made me feel awful because she has such a beautiful smile and laugh, it's a shame that she stops because of me. "Hey bro. You alright?" Angelo asked as he took the recently vacated seat beside me. "Not really no, I don't know what happens man but Rosalie just can't stand me. I don't understand." I sighed chugging the last half of my drink before ordering another one. "Man, she likes you. But you flirt with everyone. As a dude, that doesn't feel good. I can't imagine how it feels as a woman" the other man stated making my mouth drop open "You really think she likes me?" I asked pretty sure I was going to pass out "Bro. Aliyah said she always stares at you and she asked why she always got so down when you showed up." He paused as the bartender handed me two more drinks. "she told her that she likes you but you always see girls, flirt with them and never show her any kind of attention so it's a waste to try and talk to you" he finished a slightly uncomfortable silence falling over us. "What do I do?" I asked honestly at a loss because I never had girl problems, it was always flirt, talk, date, and usually they broke up with me. Rosalie was different, I get nervous around her, I forget how to talk to a girl and I'm scared she'd break up with me eventually too. "Be yourself Tez. She likes YOU. The flirty, loud mouth Street Profit. She would just rather it be towards her and not every other girl you come into contact with" he shrugged "Be me. I can do that" I nodded finishing the first drink and picking up the second one, heading onto the dance floor and over to Rosalie. I was nervous but I was a G, I was Montez Ford, and I had never shied away from a pretty girl before so as soon as I got close enough I leaned down to her ear. "Hey, can we talk later, just us?" I asked softly letting my lips brush her ear as I spoke. I barely felt her nod before she was dancing again, her lithe body moving in front of mine, I figured since she hadn't pushed me away I would dance with her until she was ready to talk.

END Montez's POV

I couldn't breathe, my heart seriously stopped and then started pounding as I felt Montez's lips brushing against my ear, a very sensitive part on my body that the man I really wanted was touching. I barely heard what he had said over my pounding heart but I nodded anyway, right now I was in no position to say no. To get my head off of my stirring stomach I started dancing again, my heart jumping as I felt his body start moving against mine from behind, all sorts of inappropriate images and feelings started flowing through my body but I pushed them to the side and just drank more. Because that was always the answer right? Just drink more? That's what I did, regardless of if it was smart or not I kept drinking and soon we were leaving the club, all of us in good spirits due to the alcohol "You guys we need a picture" Dakota giggled "Of all of us with you" she hiccupped handing her phone to Angelo as Aliyah shoved me into Montez, the man catching me before we both went tumbling to the ground. "Okay, smile guys" Angelo grinned sliding his phone into his pocket and holding Dakota's up. Smirking I wrapped my right arm around his waist and pointed to his flexed right arm with my left hand, leaning in to kiss his cheek as Angelo snapped the picture. Taynara was grabbing my butt and making an 'o' face while Aliyah covered her eyes and pointed at all three of us. "It's completely dysfunctional us" Dakota laughed showing all of us the picture before she sent it in a group message. "Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow" I laughed hugging the girls and sending Angelo a wave before heading for my car.

"Hey!" Montez shouted jogging to catch up to me pulling on my arm to stop me from walking away. "Thought we were gonna talk?" he stated arching an eyebrow at me "Oh right...um where do you wanna talk?" I asked awkwardly twiddling my fingers and playing with my rings. "Come on, let's take a walk" he shrugged lacing our fingers together to stop my fidgeting as we began walking away from the club and to the quieter part of the area we were in. "You're staring" he pointed out, a bright red blush sliding onto my cheeks "I'm sorry" I mumbled stumbling slightly on a rock and my embarrassment. "It's alright I mean...girl look at this body" he teased pulling the bottom of his muscle tee up to reveal his abs. "Gah." I squeaked covering my face with my free hand and turning away from him so he couldn't see my blush. "What?" He laughed stopping and turning me to face him, his hands on my hips to keep me facing him. "What?" I returned biting my lip to try and stifle any other odd noises "The cute noise you made when I lifted my shirt, what was that" he asked with a true smile on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about" I squeaked holding out the 'no' for a while. "Oh really, so nothing" he teased grabbing one of my hands and sliding it up until it was under his shirt on his chest, his torso completely revealed. "Jesus Christ Tez" I whined dropping my head back so I was looking up at the night sky. "What Rosa? Is something wrong?" he murmured moving his hand from mine to pull my head back up, my hand staying on his bare skin even though he wasn't keeping it there anymore. "You're trying to kill me. I was unsure before but now I'm positive your goal since we've met has been to kill me." I stated, my eyes drifting to his bare skin before they shot back up to his face. "Look Rosalie, I know you probably won't believe me and you really have no reason to. I don't blame you but I really like you." He whispered, my heart stopping once again. "Rosalie?" he stated "You're zoning out on me" he murmured bringing a hand up to brush hair from my face "I'm sorry Tez...I just...honestly never thought you'd ever say something like that to me" I shrugged finally moving my hand from his chest up to his shoulder, trying to ground myself from all the feelings and thoughts rushing through my head.

"I know...I don't blame you Rosa. I just...I do. There. I said it" he shrugged stepping away from me, and running a hand over his head before replacing his hat, his hands folded behind his head as he paced. "Hey Tez..." I called when he got a bit away from me and was just about to come back "Yeah Rosa?" he sighed tiredly looking over at me. I was going to just tell him I liked him but instead I jogged over to him and jumped onto him, my legs and arms wrapping around him since he took a bit to respond, his hands landing on my butt to hold me up. "I like you too" I whispered giggling slightly at the look on his face. "Really?" he asked adjusting me slightly "Really, really...just...can you not flirt with everything that has a vagina?" I mumbled blushing slightly as he laughed "I'll only flirt with you." He murmured "Can I" he paused with a sigh "fuck it" he grunted before he tilted his head and pushed our lips together. He was an amazing kisser. Or I was biased because of how much I liked him to begin with, his lips were soft and his breathe underneath all the alcohol tasted like mint and chocolate. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and the first contact drew a whiny moan from my lips that made him laugh slightly. "What was that baby" he murmured moving his lips to my cheek, chin and back to my lips. "Nothing" I whined blushing "Tez, are we sober enough for this?" I wondered out loud as he stumbled to the side slightly as he was mouthing my neck "Definitely not. But I'm too impatient to drive to your place." He mumbled against my skin "My place?" I questioned with an arched eyebrow giggling at his face when he pulled away. "We can't go back to mine, unless we want Angelo trying to join in" he grunted "Come on, I think I can drive" I laughed jumping down from his arms and leading him back to my car. We made it back to my place in one piece and in under 10 minutes so he didn't have to get too impatient.


End file.
